The present invention relates to a safety and ant-theft door guard for a server and particularly a door guard adapted for use in servers that conform to standard 1U, 2U, and 2U up specifications,
In general, telecommunication industry or research institutions require computers to process huge amount of data, such as analysis for telephone address, DNA sequencing, or weather forecast simulation, etc. The computers being used not only have very powerful processing units, they also have large memory units. These computers often are called servers. The servers usually have a plurality of retrievable hard disk drives located at the front end of the servers for users to remove and replace whenever needed. In order to prevent the hard disk drives from stolen, the retrieval means has equipped with a lock means to allow operators to remove and replace the hard disk drives with keys. However, to equip every hard disk drive with a lock means increases the cost and space.
To improve the concern of theft protection set forth above, some producers have developed door guards equipped with a lock means to replace the lock means on each hard disk drive. Then a server needs only one door guard to protect all the hard disk drives in the server. This approach can reduce cost and save internal space.
The contemporary techniques being adopted for the door guard design mainly have two types: one technique employs pivotal means to fasten the door guard to the housing opening of the server, and another technique has a latch element 11a located on each of two sides of the door guard 1a as shown in FIG. 1. The housing opening of the server has two latch notches located at two sides matching and engageable respectively with the latch element 11a such that the door guard 1a may be fastened to the server. Users may open the door guard 1ato retrieve the hard disk drive when desired. However both techniques still have many problems when put in practical use, notably:
1. The door guard equipped with the pivotal means must have a pivotal shaft, and the face panel of the server should have a matching pivotal section for fastening. As a result, additional space is required. For the servers of 1U specification that already contain the retrievable hard disk drives, this technique is not applicable to the face panel. Moreover, the door guard 1ahas a certain thickness. Turning the door guard through the pivotal means will cause jam and interference with the neighboring door guard of the server.
2. The door guard equipped with the latch element may be adopted for servers of 1U specification. However, due to structural restrictions, lock means cannot be installed on the door guard. Thus there is no theft protection function.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention includes a frame and a lock means located on the frame and a latch element located on a server. The frame has two sides each has a pivotal means which includes a first pivotal lever and a second pivotal lever. The first pivotal lever has a first stub shaft pivotally engaged with the frame and a second pivotal stub shaft located at another end thereof to engage with the second pivotal lever. The second pivotal lever is fastened to the server. By means of the first and second pivotal stub shaft of the pivotal means, the frame may be turned in a two-stage manner without impeding retrieval of the hard disk drives and opening of the adjacent door guard. And through the lock means and latch element, an anti-theft effect can be achieved.
Another object of the invention is to resolve the neighboring door guard jamming and interference problem incurred to the conventional pivotal coupling. The invention employs the first and second pivotal stub shafts to allow the frame pulling open in parallel then lifting upward, thus prevents adjacent door guards from jamming and interfering.
A further object of the invention is to employ the first and second pivotal stub shafts to allow the frame pulling open in parallel then lifting upward to completely move away from the server face panel so that the face panel space can be fully utilized to facilitate retrieval of hard disk drives and installation of other devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide the lock means on the door guard frame which has a dual-shaft pivotal means so that the door guard may be installed on the sever of 1U specification to facilitate opening of the door guard and achieve anti-theft function.